


Fluffy Puppy

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human turned animal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Request from my Tumblr blog:  "Either Dean or the reader is turned into a animal by a witch."





	Fluffy Puppy

“Dean, just pick her up,” Sam sighed, exasperated. “She knows who you are, that’s why she’s sitting at your feet staring at you.”

Dean grimaced, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Did you find a way to reverse it yet?”

“No,” Sam said. “There has to be something, though. It’s a simple spell, the witch wasn’t that good, so there has to be a way to fix it.”

A faint whine drifted from the floor near Dean’s feet. He glanced down. “She is awful cute,” he mumbled.

“Pick her up, Dean,” Sam insisted.

Dean sighed, leaned over and picked you up. You bounced all over his lap, your tail wagging, your front paws on his chest, happily licking his face. He squeezed his eyes closed, groaning while Sam laughed behind you.

Dean picked you up, holding you under your front legs. He smiled at you, tipping his head to one side. You copied him, making him laugh. “Hi there, Y/N,” he grinned. “How’s life as an adorable, fluffy puppy?”

Sam chuckled and Dean shot him a dirty look. You let out an annoyed yip, drawing Dean’s attention back to you. He raised an eyebrow, drawing another bark out of you.  

“I think I found something,” Sam said, slapping the book in front in him. “According to this, the spell should wear off within twelve hours, you just have to wait it out.”

“Great, so I get to live with my girlfriend as a dog for the next twelve hours,” Dean muttered. He scooped you up and carried you down the hall. He dropped you on his bed, where you immediately curled up on his pillow, staring at him. He sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands.

You crawled down the bed, whining, until your head was resting on his leg. He stroked your fur absentmindedly, staring off into space.

“You know, I don’t usually like dogs,” he murmured. “But I like you. I wonder if it’s because it’s you and I feel the way I do about you. Otherwise I don’t think…it must be because I care about you so much.” He glanced down at you, a smile on his face. “It’s kind of nice to talk to you without you interrupting me.”

You put your head up and growled at Dean. He laughed and stretched out on the bed. You curled up at his side, your head on your paws, yawning.

“Go to sleep, Y/N,” he said. “You can yell at me when you wake up as a human.”


End file.
